


The Stable Secret

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baron!Sherlock, Complete, Earl's Son!Sherlock, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, early 1900s, one chapter, valet!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an Earl's son (courtesy title of Baron) and John is his valet in the early 1900s. Both men have feelings for one another, but can't confess them for fear of being found out and killed. What will the two men do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriartys-minion.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moriartys-minion.tumblr.com).



> Sorry for any inaccuracies! I did my best

Baron Sherlock had gone for a horse ride over in the meadow for the afternoon after lunch and was just returning home. John, of course, had been waiting at the stables the entire time. It was his duty as Sherlock's valet to wait on his master hand and foot. This was the best job he could get after coming home injured from war. After all, no one wanted a damaged doctor. But the Holmes family had decided to hire him for his medical experience and loyalty. 

When Sherlock was seen riding and John heard the call, he rushed forward to help the Baron from his horse. "You look magnificent, Baron William," John greeted with a smile as he gently helped Sherlock get down from his large, white steed. The horse was brought back out to the field to graze as servants cared for them.

"As do you, John," Sherlock greeted with a smile. "I require your assistance in the stables, servant. Follow me," he ordered. 

John grinned, doing precisely as he was told. He knew exactly what this all meant. Sherlock went to the stables only to retrieve his horse or to have rough, dirty stable sex. And he'd already ridden his horse. 

"I suppose it is my turn to be ridden, Master Holmes?" John asked with a grin. "I've prepared a stall for us. It's cleaned and covered with fresh hay, sir.  I trust it will be to your liking."

Sherlock smiled and followed John into the stall, then chuckled softly. "You certainly have prepared, my loyal servant. Now show me what you can do with the space you've created and the endowments nature has gifted you with."

John hardly needed more before he was fucking Sherlock into the hay, making them both wish they could scream each other's names. Alas, they could not, otherwise they may be found. And at this time, being a homosexual was punishable by death. Hanging. Neither man wanted that for their lover, so they kept it a secret. A hot, passionate secret that, hopefully, could be shared one day, shouted from the roof tops. John wished he could be wed to his lover, but it would not be permitted. But every night they spent together like this was the best of Sherlock's young life.


End file.
